1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a display substrate and a method of measuring pattern dimensions of the display substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a display substrate including an inspection pattern and a method of measuring pattern dimensions of the display substrate using an optical critical dimension measuring method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixels is arranged. For example, a liquid crystal display panel includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display substrates. The liquid crystal display panel controls a transmittance of light passing through the pixels to display an image.
Each pixel includes at least one thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The pixel electrode includes patterns, such as cut-away portions. The thin film transistor includes patterns, e.g., a gate electrode, a drain electrode, a source electrode, an active layer, etc. In addition, the display panel further includes a plurality of thin film layers. The thin film layers are patterned according to areas of the display substrate.
The patterns may be formed by a variety of processes, such as deposition, exposure, development, and etch processes. The patterns are formed to correspond to desired dimensions within an error range. When the dimensions of the electrodes of the thin film transistor and the patterns of the pixel electrode deviate from the error range, the pixel becomes a dead pixel.
To inspect whether the patterns have dimensions within the error range, a scanning electron microscope or a critical dimension meter is used.